parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 14
Cast: *Robert the Hedgehog - E.B. (Hop) *Wynyard the Frog - Hector the Dog (Hector's House) *Vietnamese Soliders - Various Animal Villains *Jim (Vietnam Soldier) - Sonic the Hedgehog *Chuck (Vietnam Soldier) - Woody Woodpecker *Eight-Ball (Vietnam Soldier) - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Vietnamese Gophers - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) Transcript *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Jesus Trevor, have you got the stuff? I'm hanging out, man. I'll get you the money tomorrow, I promise. *E.B./Robert: Hello, my name's E.B.. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Are you the new supplier? *E.B./Robert: I've been sent by the director... to assist you in your knife-throwing routine. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Oh, shit! *E.B./Robert: I wondered if you'd like to practice. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: No, I don't know, man, I really don't know. It's not such a hot idea. Have you got any smack? *E.B./Robert: Smack? *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Horse, liquid sky, skag... snow, coke, crack, methadone... benzedrine, pinkies, San Ped... Morning Glory, nutmeg, blue meanies... aspirin, Ados, paracetamol... Vicks Vapour Rub? Oh, you don't happen to be an asthmatic by any chance? Could I borrow your huffer? *E.B./Robert: I don't take drugs of any sort. I don't believe it's right to abuse your body like that. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Oh, that's easy for you to say. You haven't been to hell and back. *E.B./Robert: Eh? *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Nam! *E.B./Robert: You've been to Vietnam? *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: I saw the worst of it, kid. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard (voice-over): Tet Offensive 1968. Woody had our backs against the wall! There were six of us. No, there were five of us. Every gook north of Saigon was drawing a bead on us. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Sonic! Sonic! *Sonic the Hedgehog/Jim: Hector! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Yes! *Sonic the Hedgehog/Jim: Come with me! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Sonic! Sonic! Thanks Sonic, I owe you one! *Sonic the Hedgehog/Jim: I wasn't about to see my best buddy peppered with Woody's lead. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard (voice-over): Three weeks later... we were on a routine patrol north of Tai Pang. Woody Woodpecker was close... so close you could almost smell him. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Where's Penfold? *Sonic the Hedgehog/Jim: We better go back and look for him. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Penfold! Thank God! *Woody Woodpecker/Chuck: We thought the gooks had got you, Penfold. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard (voice-over): In the days that followed I wished a thousand times... that it was my head on that stake. *I'm Freezing My Nuts Off Penguin/Vietnamese Gophers: You... read... You... read. *Woody Woodpecker/Chuck: I can't see, you bastards! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard (voice-over): We didn't see Woody for two days. We thought he was a goner. But then on the third night they brought him back to us. The bastards had taken his legs. *Hector the Dog/Wynyard (voice-over): The one hadn't finished with us yet. Their twisted communist minds had devised one last torture. As I stared down the muzzle of that gun... I thought of Woody Woodpecker and Penfold... and the thousands of others who had perished... in that godforsaken wilderness. I was not afraid to join them. *Sonic the Hedgehog/Jim: Let's go out of here! *Sonic the Hedgehog/Jim: Help me! *Sonic the Hedgehog/Jim: Come on buddy, help me up! *Sonic the Hedgehog/Jim: Hector! Hector! Don't leave me! Please! Dear god-no! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: It was six months before I got out that Saigon hospital. By then I was hooked on every barbiturate known to man. *E.B./Robert: Gosh! What an awful time you've had! *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Hey kid... you want to express your sympathy in some kind of material away? *E.B./Robert: How can I do that? *Hector the Dog/Wynyard: Vietnam Vets Association. We're badly under-funded. Minimum donation fifty bucks. Thanks, kid. The Association was in bad need... of a cash injection. Movies/TV Shows Used: *Hop (2011) *Hector's House *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex *Danger Mouse *Looney Tunes *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *Sonic Adventure 1 *The Wizard of Oz *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Heroes *Farce of the Penguins Videos Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Meet the Feebles Parts